the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/15 April 2018
00:08:47 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:09:31 Qstlijku: !seen enabled 00:09:31 !seenon 00:09:31 !updatelogs 00:09:32 Qstlijku: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 00:09:56 Welcome, SlendyBot. 00:15:36 -!- Qstlijku has left Special:Chat 00:15:41 Ugh, I hate this customized mouse on Red Velvet wiki. 00:19:26 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:19:32 Same 00:19:43 The paste function suddenly stopped working and I had to restart my computer 00:19:55 Rip. 00:26:35 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 00:34:19 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 00:39:55 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 00:46:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 00:54:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:54:33 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 00:54:35 I've made 57 edits there so far today. 00:54:35 (therp) 00:54:35 Manual edits too, btw. 00:54:39 -!- Qstlijku has joined Special:Chat 00:57:52 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 00:57:54 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:00:38 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 12:19 Rip. 12:54 I've made 57 edits there so far today. 12:54 (therp) 12:54 Manual edits too, btw. 01:13 o/ 01:14 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:14 o/ seaside 01:16 Welcome, An-Editor542. 01:16 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 01:18 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 01:19 Hey (Robin) 01:52 Hey Falco! o/ 01:04:08 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 01:06:00 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 01:06:05 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 01:07:27 -!- Alex.sapre has joined Special:Chat 01:08:46 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 01:08:48 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:13:03 -!- C.Syde65 has joined Special:Chat 01:13:06 o/ 01:14:46 Welcome, C.Syde65. 01:14:53 o/ seaside 01:16:08 -!- An-Editor542 has joined Special:Chat 01:16:19 Welcome, An-Editor542. 01:16:48 Welcome, TheKorraFanatic 01:18:53 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:19:00 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 01:19:17 Hey (Robin) 01:24:50 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:26:51 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:27:01 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:32:39 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 01:51:42 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has joined Special:Chat 01:52:06 Hey Falco! o/01:59 Hey Mess! o/ 01:59:43 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:01:05 -!- An-Editor542 has left Special:Chat 02:03:47 -!- FalcoLombardi99 has left Special:Chat 02:09:52 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 02:19:19 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:20:12 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:20:43 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:21:14 Hey Korra! o/ 02:21:44 Welcome, C.Syde65. 02:28:58 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:29:15 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:29:28 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:29:56 -!- TheKorraFanatic has left Special:Chat 02:33:07 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 02:37:28 -!- Messenger of Heaven has left Special:Chat 02:37:30 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 02:39:29 goodnight people o/ 02:39:50 Night! o/ 02:40:16 Good night. o/ 02:50:23 I made one-hundred and eight edits on Red Velvet wiki today. 02:50:23 One-hundred and two of them were main-space edits as well. 02:50:23 And I did it manually. :P 02:51:02 Wow. 02:51:18 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 02:51:30 Kk 02:51:30 Kk 02:51:45 That's the most edits I've done manually in a long time. 02:54:00 http://black-pink.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic 02:54:00 http://redvelvet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheKorraFanatic 02:57:00 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 03:01:02 -!- Messenger of Heaven has joined Special:Chat 03:01:16 wb Mess! o/ 03:04:15 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:04:18 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 03:04:35 wb South! o/ 03:04:49 Thanks C.S 03:04:58 I presume there will be no Aiihuan today? 03:05:10 She's already online. 03:05:34 Is that the case? 03:06:00 Yep. 03:06:36 Answer me this Korra -- what is this love you speak of? 03:06:50 What do you mean? 03:07:17 Tell me, what is love? To have a deep connection with someone, no more than this? 03:08:05 I'm sorry, but everyone knows what love is. 03:08:41 But does a man truly know? Answer me this, who can you love? 03:10:53 You refuse to answer me! 03:11:21 !updatelogs 03:11:22 Messenger of Heaven: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 03:11:27 Messenger of Heaven, who can you love? 04:23 What comment. < . < 04:23 DM. c:< 04:23 Okay, fine. > . > 04:23 I wasn't discussing it. It was just a simple yes/no answer. 04:23 "Most nurses are hot, so" 04:23 Syde, move on. 04:23 I've already moved on. 04:23 I am sorry, but you must move on now. 04:24 I am sorry, but you should go to bed now. C: 04:24 Make me, Aii. > . > 04:24 Go to bed so I can mod already 04:24 Leave! 04:24 Get out! 04:24 Nope 04:24 You, too, South. Head out. 04:24 I must STAY here with the world's most amazing girlfriend and mod this chat! 04:24 Look, 04:24 I said it. 04:24 Now someone kick me. 04:24 NOW. 04:24 Nope. 04:24 Yes! 04:24 No. c: 04:24 Yes. c: 04:25 Gtg. 04:25 Byeee. 04:25 Ly, Aii. <3 04:25 o/ 04:25 No, South. You will not MOD. 04:25 04:25 Aii is in charge. 04:25 By 04:26 �� 17:32:18 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:34:45 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:38:54 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:48:30 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:50:09 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:51:13 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 17:56:07 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:05:20 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:10:12 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:14:01 -!- SlendyBot has joined Special:Chat 18:14:14 -!- South Ferry has joined Special:Chat 18:14:45 -!- South Ferry has left Special:Chat 18:18:28 -!- Jamesb1 has left Special:Chat 18:18:35 -!- Jamesb1 has joined Special:Chat 08:56 Kk. 09:35 Hey (Robin) 09:38 Hey Derpy (Robin) 09:44 Chat must become active 09:45 We must get inviting 10:04 thekorrafanatic 10:05 ? 10:05 ah, he's back 10:12 o/ 10:13 Welcome, C.Syde65. 10:25 Ah. 11:15 o/ 11:18 Hey Falco! o/ 11:19 Hey (Robin) 11:24 Hey Korra and Max! o/ 11:24 yo people 2018 04 15